Rockstar Ninja v2
by Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi
Summary: Naruto gains the musica bloodline limit and now he must learn to use it while fighting off the family's anceint enemy adopted from Narutoskeyblabe
1. Chapter 1

Rockstar ninja

Chapter 1

The Musica Bloodline Limit

By narutoskeyblade adopted by me

Nine year old Naruto was walking toward his run down apartment building form his first day at the academy. To say that his first day was bad was an understatement, it completely SUCKED! Nobody wanted to be his friend, mostly because of their parents, and the teachers were just mean to him for no reason. Though he was not surprised, this happened to him on a daily basis.

After awhile of walking it started raining and he heard shouts in the distance. He eventually saw a large mob coming toward him and heard shouts like "DIE DEMON!" "HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE ACADEMY AND CORRUPT THE MINDS OF OUR KIDS!" and "TONIGHT WE FINISH THIS!!!!!!!" So he did the only thing he could do…he ran for his life. After awhile he tripped and fell in front of a shop called MUSICA. He tried opening the door but could not and started banging on it. After awhile the villagers caught up to him and started beating the hell of the boy.

Meanwhile in the top of the shop, an old man was slow going down stair to see what was wrong and was disgusted at the sight of villager beating the hell out of a kid, even if the boy had the kyuubi in him. The old man knew the kid was not the demon…mostly because demons would just kill everyone who messed with them. He was about to help the boy but something incredible happened.

Naruto was slowly getting up, even though the villagers were beating him. He had had enough.

"stop…Stop….**SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!**" yelled the boy while unconsciously drawing chakra to his voice and blowing everyone that was around him away and blowing out the windows to the shop behind him. Unknown to naruto the guitar in the window was reacting to his chakra and the old man just started at the boy. They got the hint and ran for the hills because they thought he was going to kill them. He then fell to the ground just as the hokage came and took him to the hospital.

The next day the old man from the shop came to visit naruto for a little while.

"So…my granddaughter went with the 4th hokage after all…oh well it cannot be helped. Maybe I can adopt you and train you…" Just then the hokage came to check on naruto when he saw the old man and he smiled.

"Well if it isn't kushina's grandfather. I know that naruto destroyed your window but there is no need to kill him."

"If you think that lord hokage, you don't know me that well. I was not going to kill him…I checking up on him and I was going to see you to see if I could adopt him."

The hokage was shocked. Someone wanted to adopt naruto...but for what reason? "Why would you do that Garu?"

"Because…he has the bloodline limit of my clan…it skipped my generation and kushina's but it has activated in him. I wish to teach him all that I know of his bloodline limit," said Garu.

"Ok...but he still needs to go to the academy."

"Fine…when he is released from the hospital, send him to me." He then said more to himself then to the hokage. "He will be the best musica there ever was…I can feel it."

The next day, naruto was informed that he was being adopt by his great grandfather. He could not be happier. So he rushed over to his house, pack everything he could, and rushed over to the musica store where the old man was waiting.

"So you are my great grandfather…you look younger then old man hokage!" he said shocked.

Garu just laughed aloud and then said "Well…the hokage is older than my I just retained my youth better, now come in and get your stuff unpacked in the upper room that has a guitar on the door." Naruto was gone up the room before he said anything else. "Hyper little kid…he'll change after my train is done…I hope."

Naruto appeared again in front of the old man and said, "Ok I am done!"

"Ok, I assume the hokage told you about you new powers and some of the history right?" Naruto just nodded. "Good now the first thing we must do is pick a musical weapon…the weapon depends on the user's personality. Now take a look around and see which one reacts to you." _Though I already know which one it is._ He thought.

So Naruto went around the room looking at each of the weird instruments until the guitar caught his eye. He reached over a toughed and when he did, it started to glow. "uh I think I found it." So naruto took it off the shelf and held it.

"Good now we have something to work on…now naruto, tell me are you willing to work long hours to master this power and sometimes work in the shop?"

"Yes I am! I want to be the greatest ninja around!"

_That won't be a problem… _"Good, then let's get started…you're in for a rough ride." And with they started to train.


	2. To My Loyal Reader's

To my loyal Reader's my hiatus is finally over , and I have decided that I want/need to rewrite all my stories seeing as most of them have plot hole's that I don't like and that I feel need to be filled so you can fully understand and appreciate my stories as a whole, also I'm looking for a beta, to fit the qualification you must; Have written at least one story that has over 25 chapter, and at least 150-200 or more review's showing that you are a good worker.

The editing work I'm doing will manly focus on the following stories;

Oblivion King, Angel Break's The Ice, And Forbidden love; each story will have a first chapter with at least 10,000 word count.

I will try to have the first chapter of each of these stories out by June first, Please add me to your author alert's as I will be wiping my account of my stories May 10.

Thank you for the time,

Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi / Nara-Shadow.


End file.
